


Kind Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Femslash, First Meetings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Having been always too little or too late, from being deemed too young to help with the war effort to a myriad off shortcomings that had ruled her out of so many parts. Angie stomped into her apartment as she had spent what little free time she had on a wasted venture. Told that she didn’t have the spark the director was looking for, she had been tempted to give a demonstration of how passionate she could be. Yet she’d quietly shuffled off the stage.

Night had fallen, her small ‘home’ bathed in darkness, she reached out and struck the light switch. A sigh as she tossed her coat aside, made her way to an armchair and sat in it. Slumping aside, she drummed her fingers.

Her wall adorned with posters and playbills, with a significant space reserved for herself, turning away sharply, Angie bit back on her anger. Reminding herself that she shouldn’t take it personally. There had to be dozens of others girl trying out for the same parts, whoever got it had to be something special.

The thought lingered in her mind, even as she began to slip into slumber, it presented a mocking, accusatory tone. Whatever ‘it’ was, Angie didn’t have it.

///

Her bad day hadn’t ended with her unsuccessful audition, Angie had found herself running late the following morning. Just making it and avoiding her boss’ displeasure. As she tended to orders, trying to shrug off the usual ‘compliments’ and complaints, she retained a fleeting smile. Only long enough to ensure the customer saw it.

///

By the afternoon, Angie considered how soon she could slip away, the front she was putting up was proving heavy. Yet when her gaze landed on the pretty brunette sitting all by her lonesome, Angie felt an instant stirring, in her mind and heart.

The girl must have come in quietly during a busier moment, Angie found herself staring. The other woman appeared content with her newspaper, but Angie then reminded herself how competitive the Automat’s staff could be.

She moved swiftly with long striding steps, trying to lessen the sound of her heels against the floor. Standing slightly behind the other woman, she smiled as she looked down to her. “Hello Miss, are you ready to order?”

Peggy looked up and met the other woman’s gaze, showing a smile of her own as she replied. Startled by how suddenly the waitress had appeared, she almost wanted to make her linger. Then noticing the name tag, Peggy couldn’t resist a little, light flirting. Harmless she reasoned to herself. “Well, Angie, what might you recommend?”

Angie tried and failed to lessen her blushing, she stammered as she replied. “Oh, yeah well since you ask. How about I fetch you a surprise?”

Peggy nodded, reasoning that perhaps when Angie would return she could ask a subtle question or two. Better ascertain if it was interest or just bashfulness. “That would be lovely, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

Angie could never risk letting herself forget that despite resolving her own feelings, the world around her wouldn’t be kind. Peggy was the most confident woman she’d ever encountered. Yet a part of her doubted that all the confidence in the world would be able to withstand a physical assault. She felt her stomach churn just to think about it. The stories she’d heard second and third hand. The terrified whispers and the boastful unrepentant.

As she stood by the counter, waiting for her favourite customer to arrive, she sighed. Another intrusive thought rose up, Peggy surely could have any gal she wanted. Maybe she’d already moved on. Angie tried to argue with herself. Peggy wasn’t going to abandon her, not like that. Not without a goodbye.

Looking away, as if it would have any effect on her thoughts. The instant she heard the bell chime, she snapped her gaze to the doorway. Peggy strolled in, yet something was off. She seemed distracted.

Peggy knew the risks involved in any relationship, she’d been warned by friends and colleagues alike, the difference between advice and warnings. Yet she couldn’t bear to simply disappear. Angie would be heartbroken.

As she made her way to her table, so absorbed in her thoughts she’d simply walked past Angie. A light clearing of her throat as she made her way over, Angie gave a cheery wave. Peggy only slightly perked up as she spoke. “Hello Angie.”

Tilting her, she frowned, trying to figure out what Peggy wasn’t telling her. “Peggy?”

A thin smile as she looked up, Peggy spoke gently. “Angie, darling I would have come sooner but well…new staff complicated things.”

Waving her hand as she smiled in return. “Oh yeah, yeah I get that. I mean you have to show them the ropes.” So eager to see her Peggy back to her best, Angie lingered then slipped into the opposite seat.

Taking the opportunity, Peggy scribbled a note and passed it silently to Angie. As she unfolded it slowly, she tilted her head. Her eyes going wide, she nodded and quickly got to her feet. A brief giggle, finally bringing Peggy’s full smile to her lips.

Angie glanced over her shoulder as she spoke aloud, for the benefit of any observers. “Right away Peg, I know you’ve had such a long day.”


End file.
